Two Brothers For Twins
by SanityIsBoring
Summary: Ludwig and Gilbert are shanghaied by Pirate Captain Ivan. They are thrown to the Bermuda Triangle as sacrifices to appease an old curse, but instead of drowning like they expected, they are taken by merpeople and are forced into an arranged marriage with the Princes of this underwater kingdom. GerIta PruMano One-sided!FranIta USUK RoChu Rated: Language and mature themes later on
1. Chapter 1

Warning: Human names used only. This story is obviously AU.

Parings Are: GermanyxItaly, PrussiaxRomano, One-Sided FrancexItaly (Long story, all will be explained), AmericaxEngland, RussiaxChina etc

Human names used.

This story starts with a strong young sailor named Ludwig Beilschmidt. He and his brother, Gilbert, had been shanghaied some two months ago by a powerful Russian pirate captain (Ivan) and his despicable crew (random people). Where they were headed, neither knew, all they could gather is that they were headed for the middle of the ocean.

"Bruder! I can't STAND this place any longer! This place is totally the OPPOSITE of awesome!" Gilbert screamed, shaking the bars of their cell. Ludwig shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You have been reciting that same line for the last 60 days. Just be happy that they haven't tried to kill us-" "YET!" Gilbert interrupted. "Who knows what those psycho's want with us! Oh, I can just see it now… did you see the look in the Russian bastards eyes when they ambushed us? We're going to be kept here as his personal little slave… toy… thingies…" Gilbert trailed off, raking his fingers through his hair nervously.

Ludwig sighed and sat down on the floor cross-legged. "I highly doubt the Captain is planning on something like that. I was thinking something more on the lines of forcing us into his crew." He said as he crossed his arms. Gilbert sat down next to his brother with a thump. "Don't you think we would have gone through some sort of initiation by now if that were true? I'm tellin' you, he's planning to get rid of us." Gilbert growled.

Ludwig sighed, crossing his arms. "Ja, you have a point." He said thoughtfully, staring at the ground. He was about to further comment when the cell door screeched open with a start and two large guards with pistols stepped in.

The large men didn't say a word and with a grunt, they yanked the brothers off the ground and began shoving them out of the cell and down the dark hallway leading to the surface of the ship (the poopdeck). "HEY! Stop PUSHING! I can walk FINE, thank you very much!" Gilbert growled haughtily, sticking his nose in the air and striding ahead.

When they reached the top they were immediately pushed in front of the Captain and down on their knees as if they were meeting a king. The brothers silently gasped in unison.

The man they knew to be the Captain was seated in a luxurious and intricately designed chair. He wore a tan trench coat, a large lopsided belt with a steel cutlass, a scarf wrapped around his neck, large cuffed leather boots, and on his platinum blond head was an elaborate hat with a feather protruding stylishly from the side. The man was stunning and intimidating at the same time.

But, that wasn't what bothered the brothers about his appearance. There was a scantily dressed Chinese man sat on his lap, body facing the Captain, but his head was turned to the brothers. He was very small, feminine, and attractive, with long black hair and large brown eyes. He was wearing a loose red kimono with slits up the side the came all the way to his hip. The kimono was intricately designed with long sleeves that could easily pass his fragile looking hands. Normally, the two wouldn't have given the small man a second thought, but then they noticed something… a chain wrapped around his slender neck that was held by the Russians hands.

Normally (under different circumstances) Gilbert may have commented on them saying they made a sexy couple, but it was quite obvious that this was not the time or the place to make such observations.


	2. Chapter 2

Sharp, vivid, violet eyes met blue and red with a smirk. "So you're the sacrifices, da? I am Captain Ivan Braginski." he spoke with a creepy childish bliss. Gilbert choked on air and Ludwig's eyes widened in realization. "SACRIFICES? WTF, MAN?" Gilbert screamed frantically. Ludwig elbowed his brother giving him a stern 'don't-make-them-angry' look.

"Oh, no one told you?" The captain asked sweetly. "No." Ludwig answered curtly. The Russian man's childish smile darkened, becoming more sinister in nature. "Every hundred years or so, pirates must choose a sacrifice that is both intelligent, unique, and a beauty to throw to the Bermuda Triangle to ensure another hundred years of protection from it's mysterious evils!" He explained simply, clearing his throat before continuing. "Well, we have been unable to find one sole person with all of these characteristics. As you can understand, beauty and brains in one person is rare in this world." He finished, wrapping an arm around the waist of the man in his lap. The smaller man blushed.

"So? That still doesn't explain why we're here." Ludwig pressed further, not quite understanding. Ivan's smile intensified once again with a sort of innocent evil that neither brother could describe. "When I saw the two of you I just decided to take the both of you since it's obvious you fit the description. The bigger one gives off an air of intelligence, so that fits one. And honestly, what's more unique than an albino? And lastly, your both quite attractive so this should work, da?" He smiled.

Ludwig and Gilbert paled in unison. Was he serious? The two men glared at the Captain disdainfully, clenching their teeth in utter contempt. "Why you little piece of- UGH LET US GO!" Gilbert growled, attempting to stand but was pushed down again by the guards.

Ivan smirked at Gilbert. "Your quite vocal, aren't you." He said. It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Ludwig spoke before his brother could scream. "So how exactly does this work? How are we 'sacrificed'?" Ludwig asked, trying to keep calm, but anger was apparent in the German's voice and his brow was twitching with annoyance.

"You shall be taken to the Bermuda Triangle tonight on the full moon and thrown over board to satisfy the curse." Ivan stated simply. Ludwig snapped and Gilbert froze, completely shell shocked. "YOU FILTHY BASTARD!" Ludwig roared, finally loosing his composure. Gilbert shook himself out of his daze and joined in the screaming. "YEAH, WE DON'T GIVE A CRAP ABOUT THIS LEGEND! EFFING LET US GO!" the two continued shouting demands for freedom until Gilbert stopped and stared at the Chinese man.

"Hey, what about him?" he asked pointing to the smaller man. "He looks smart, and he's friggin GORGEOUS! Dunk HIM for your little prophecy legend thingy!" Gilbert hissed. "AIYAH!" The small man screamed, clinging to Ivan's chest. Ivan's face immediately darkened and his smile disappeared, soon being replaced with a dark, angry glare. "You mean Yao? You would actually have me sacrifice my lover?" a dark aura surrounded them.

"FUCK YEAH! Better one than TWO! That is SO not awesome!" Gilbert screeched. Wang Yao felt a twinge of guilt hit him as Ivan wrapped his arms around Yao's waist protectively. "No. In fact I believe I would rather die myself." The Captain said. The childish smile returned to his face, only this time, the brothers found it more terrifying and more threatening than the glare. "I-Ivan…" Yao trailed off, blushing profusely, lying his head on Ivan's chest. "Th-they're right!" He finished, large tears escaping his eyes.

Stab! Gilbert frowned a bit. *Wow… that was a lot more awesome in my head…* Gilbert thought, almost feeling guilty. Ivan's eyes widened and he frowned worriedly. "Nyet! You are worth over one hundred souls, my dearest little Yao…" Ivan trailed off, kissing Yao gently, taking the latter's breath away. "And plus I'm selfish and I don't care about them." Ludwig cringed. The smile was back..

Yao blushed, embarrassed by his lovers behavior. He huffed and hid his face in the larger's chest.

Ivan smiled, taking Yao into his arms and holding him bridal style as he stood. "I'll be right back." He said sweetly before turning and leaving, walking through a large cellar door and walking down into the belly of the ship. The brothers kneeled awkwardly, staying completely silent, occasionally looking over at each other desperately.

The Russian Captain was back rather quickly and sat back into his chair. "I needed to put Yao to bed. Hehehe~" He giggled childishly. The brothers stared at the captain flatly. "Yes, fascinating" Gilbert said sarcastically. "Now seriously, let us g-" "You made my little Yao feel bad…" The Russian cut interrupted, trailing off. The ship came to a sudden halt, throwing the brothers forward slightly, they barely maintained balance. "So… throwing you to your deaths will be all the more… enjoyable." Ivan growled, stepping forward and grabbing Gilberts hair painfully and forcing him to look at him.

Gilbert winced and froze, fear taking over him. Ludwig wouldn't stand for someone treating his big brother that way and attempted to get up, only to be stopped and restrained by the guards. The brothers began screaming their protest as Ivan forced Gilbert to the ships plank. Ivan grabbed Gilbert by the neck, picking him up off the deck and holding him over the eerily calm ocean waters. "Send my regards to the devil when you see him… I haven't seen him in a while." Ivan smiled creepily taking out his pistol and raising it.

Ludwig watched in horror as the Russian lowered his pistol on his brothers head with a sickening thud. Gilbert was obviously knocked unconscious immediately as his body went limp. "GILBERT!" Ludwig cried, frantically struggling against the guards as his brother was dropped into the water and began to sink. The next thing he knew, he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head and his world turned black. "…. Bruder."


	3. Chapter 3

~Two Hours Earlier~

The two Princes of the sea, Feliciano and Lovino, have been summoned by the king and queen for an important meeting. They didn't live with the king and queen, they lived in a house not far from the city. It may seem odd, but the palace itself brings back very unwelcome memories of their deceased parents. Memories they would rather avoid.

They had been told that this meeting was urgent and very time sensitive so they had to come immediately.

Lovino was mumbling curses under his breath about having to leave on such short notice and Feliciano was just excited that they would get to see the King and queen again. Alfred and Arthur were the rulers of the ocean. They had taken over for the twins' parents when they passed away and would remain in power until the twins had found their life long partners and fallen in love. Only then could they take the throne.

Lovino growled exasperatedly. "Why the hell couldn't they have waited?" he crossed his arms over his chest and huffed. "Waited for what?" Feliciano asked, swimming beside his brother. "For me to be ready, duh!" Lovino replied, mumbling under his breath about 'stupid brothers'. Feliciano just smiled and shook his head.

They arrived at the palace about an hour later, being welcomed by happy villagers and the sounding of horns and shell trumpets and bugles. The king and queen looked up at the sound as the doors opened. "PRESENTING, THEIR ROYAL HIGHNESSES, OUR PRINCES! PRINCE LOVINO, ANF PRINCE FELICIANO!" The page announced loudly before turning on his heel and leaving the room.

"Ah, boys. How nice it is to see you both again. Was your journey safe?" Arthur, the queen, asked sweetly. "Yeah, dudes, haven't seen you in forever. You should totally come over more often. Hahahaha!" Alfred, the king, chimed in happily, letting out a boisterous laugh, taking his queens hand.

"Ciao Arthur, Alfred. It really has been forever. And yes, thank you, we had a very safe trip. This part of the kingdom has gotten so pretty~." Feliciano babbled on, stretching his arms out wide and spinning in circles happily. Lovino just glared at the royal couple. "What are we here for, idiots? We didn't come all this way for nothing." Lovino said, his childish anger prominent in his voice.

The king and queen sighed happily at their old friends. They were the same as always.

Alfred cleared his throat. "Right, we have big news for you guys! As you know, you two are going to take over for us as the rightful heirs when you guys hook up with somebody and tie the knot-" "GET TO THE POINT, BASTARD!" Lovino interrupted. Alfred paled a bit at the others short fuse but continued all the same. "Ahem, as I was saying," glare "The hundred year curse is finally upon us." Alfred finished.

The twins gasped in unison, placing a hand to their mouths. Every hundred years one sacrifice was thrown over board on a ship to appease an age old curse and secure the safety of sailors and pirates everywhere until the cycle repeats. The sacrifice would always be young, unique, beautiful, and intelligent. The timing was always perfect because just at the time the curse rolled around, the next heir to the throne (Or in their case, heirs) would be coming of age and ready to marry.

The sacrifice would be taken to the king and queen where they would meet the prince, or princess they would inevitably be forced to marry. This, unfortunately, was the fate of all sacrifices and heirs to the throne. Sometimes they would fall in love, but other times… they weren't so lucky. This, of course, since the sacrifices were selected at random (just as long as they fulfilled the requirements), resulted in many same sex marriages. Being merpeople, they have the ability to bear young, no matter the gender, so this wasn't a problem.

The twins looked at each other sadly. Which would marry the sacrifice? Arthur, as if reading their minds, spoke up. "Oh, boys, about that. We have received news that no one was found with every quality, so there are two sacrifices. Your both getting married." Arthur explained. The room fell silent as realization dawned on the brothers.

"CHIGI?" Lovino roared. He didn't WANT to get married. Neither did Feliciano, which became apparent when his eyes started watering. It was hard to tell he was crying under water, but it was obvious to people who knew him well. "What are they?" Lovino asked bitterly.

"Pardon? Ah… human?" Alfred said slowly, scratching his neck. Arthur looked at him like he was an idiot. "No SHIT Sherlock! I thought I was going to marry a MONKEY!" Lovino screeched sarcastically, clenching his fists at his sides. He was getting impatient… quickly.

Arthur spoke up, silencing his husband. "Both sacrifices are male. And I hear tell they are brothers like yourselves." Arthur explained with a smile. Feliciano brightened a bit. "Ah, well that's good, I suppose…" Feliciano trailed off. Everyone just had to smile (Except Lovino, because he's too cool). Feliciano always tried to look at the bright side, even when the odds were literally stacked against him.

He had a very pure hear. Both brothers did, actually. Although you couldn't tell by Lovino's mouth, but he- like his brother- was very kind and sweet with a pure heart… at least underneath.

"Gah, fine. It's not like we have a choice. When are they arriving?" Lovino scoffed, turning his face away from the others. He would never admit it but he was slightly excited, he was even blushing. "They're arriving in…" Alfred looked at his wrist, although their was no watch and smiled cheekily. "TODAY! In fact, your fiancés are gonna be dropped off over the palace in about… now!" Alfred cheered.

The twins jaws dropped. NOW? The royals didn't waste any time. All four swam out to the balcony where the sacrifi- I mean, future kings would be dropped. Just at that moment, a splash could be heard as two unconscious figures sank and the shadow of what they presumed to be a ship sailed away.

The twins gasped. There they are.


	4. Chapter 4

The twins hurriedly swam toward them, grabbing the first they could reach (Yeah right, they just went for the one they liked better). The men were much larger than the mertwins and evidently much more muscular. The boys looked panicked. The two unconscious brothers weren't breathing and it was starting to scare them.

"KISS THEM!" Alfred cheered. "Yes, boys, they're drowning…" Arthur trailed off, somewhat worried. The twins seemed to have gotten the idea and made the big connection that, DUH! Humans can't breath under water. Feliciano and Lovino quickly covered the men's mouths with their own. A mermaid's (or merman's) kiss could save anyone from drowning.

Feliciano found that he liked the feeling, but pulled away, seeing as how he needed to breath. He gasped at the man's eyes opened slowly. They were a brilliant blue that rivaled the sky above. His features were chiseled and masculine, going perfectly with his sunny blond hair. He was tall and built to perfection. Each part of him suited him perfectly. His sharp blue eyes gave off an air of intelligence. Feliciano blushed. *He's so handsome…*

Lovino pecked the man in his arm's lips quickly, blushing heavily as he did. And with a start, ruby red eyes snapped open, making Lovino gasp. The man in his arms wasn't quite as muscular as the man in the arms of his brother, but he was every bit as toned. His face was very nice, and he had gorgeous white hair that Lovino wanted to run his fingers through. (But of course he refrained from doing so). *An albino…*

The twins were impressed. But that didn't even come close to the astonishment felt by the confused German brothers.

Gilbert and Ludwig were stunned by the godly beauty they were now gazing upon. Their eyes widened.

If this was a dream Gilbert never wanted to wake up again. The lovely creature holding him was indeed a sight. Beautiful brunette hair (With an adorably confusing little stray curl) flowed around a perfect face. The face was feminine, with large, adorable auburn eyes that shone. He had a very thin frame that was, like his face, very feminine yet perfect. He had a long red tail that seemed to match a fiery hidden passion. Needless to say, Gilbert like what he saw and found a smile creeping onto his face.

Ludwig gasped. Was this heaven? If it wasn't than who was this angel? He stared at the beautiful face staring down at him. His skin was pale and perfect with beautiful dark reddish brown hair that danced through the water. The angels beautiful smile was accompanied with large auburn doe eyes. He was thin and fragile looking, each part of him screaming declarations of innocence and sweetness. He had a long bright emerald green tail that looked rather nice on him… wait… tail?

The brothers gasped in unison as they realized that this was not heaven, nor was it a dream. This was really happening.

If the two were children they would have screamed, but seeing as they are adults, they settled for silently panicking in their minds.

Their minds were going a mile a minute before Arthur, the voice of reason, intervened and clapped his hands. "Alright boys, I'm sure you all have several questions that need answering. So please, come inside and we'll do our best to explain." With that, he turned and motioned for the rest to follow.

Gilbert winced, rubbing the back of his head. There was a bump. Lovino noticed and cringed. "H-here. I'll take you inside…" He took his hand hesitantly and swam after Arthur, both blushing lightly. Feliciano took Ludwig's hand and did the same. "Come with me." He smiled cheerfully. Ludwig only flushed and followed without a word.

~A Very Long Explanation Later~

(They explained everything)

Gilbert and Ludwig looked flabbergasted. "So wait. We were thrown overboard by that creep, not to die… but to become kings through marrying merprinces? What the hell… I can't decide if this is awesome or not." Gilbert tried to summarize what they told him. "That's right. HAHA!" Alfred clapped him on the back, laughing heartily. Ludwig was just as lost as his brother. They were practically going to be forced into an arranged marriage with PRINCES? Boys? Well, neither brother had a problem with that, but they'd never even met these boys.

"So who are these princes we are supposedly going to marry?" Ludwig asked, crossing his arms, only to drop them back to his sides in shock as Arthur and Alfred pointed simultaneously to the twins standing next to them.

"Ah, yes. Introduction time." Arthur chuckled while motioning for the brothers to speak up. "As you know, I'm Queen Arthur (A/N: sounds so weird for some reason…) and this is my husband, King Alfred." The royal couple bowed politely. "Gilbert Beilschmidt." He stated, turning to his brother. "Ludwig Beilschmidt." Ludwig couldn't understand it but both he and his brother were blushing heavily.

The twins swam up to them shyly. "Hello, I'm Feliciano Vargas, and this is my big brother (by a minute), Lovino. Pleased to meet you." He said excitedly, extending his hand to the still slightly confused Germans. Gilbert took his hand and grinned. "Sup!" He said happily, shaking the little Italian's hand roughly (shaking him as well). Feliciano let out a squeak, but was able to keep smiling.

Ludwig noticed the somewhat desperate expression on the smaller's face and intervened, pushing his brother aside and grabbing Feliciano's hand himself. "The pleasure is ours." He said, the corners of his mouth lifting ever so slightly, making Italy's blush darken.

Lovino completely ignored Ludwig and went straight to Gilbert. "Hey." Lovino said with a pout while crossing his arms over his chest awkwardly. Gilbert found this sort of tough guy act on top a shyness adorable. He took the boys hand in his while leaning down and bringing it to his lips, kissing the delicate hand tenderly. "Hello, Lovino. It's a pleasure." He cooed.

The unfamiliar treatment made Lovino's face quickly make the color transition of pink to red in a second. "Ch-chigi!" He stuttered, pushing Gilbert away from him half heartedly. Gilbert smiled. *He so totally wants the awesome me.* Gilbert thought cockily, making his smile turn to a smirk. *Hmm, since I really don't have a choice… the awesome me, plus the awesomely adorable Lovino, plus wedding, equals BRING IT ON* Gilbert was liking his time here more and more by the minute.

Ludwig observed his alleged fiancé. After about one moment of that Ludwig came to the conclusion that this boy was pretty much all of his opposites personified. *So let me get this straight. He's cheerful, openly emotional, happy go lucky and care free, and… very cute…* Ludwig blushed as he summarized the boys characteristics. He stopped at his last thought and realized he was over analyzing things. He always did. This is what cost him his last relationship. He was too strict and technical.

Well this time, he had no choice. The King and Queen were very thorough in their explanation and had made it very clear that no one had a choice in this matter and that this marriage WOULD take place. He might as well try to relax.


	5. Chapter 5

After another long explanation and a little panic session as the brothers finally realized they were breathing under water, Ludwig and Gilbert finally came to understand the situation they were in and after an argument and several death threats, they resigned themselves to their fates. The only reason the twins were taking this so well is because they had been raised with the knowledge that they would wed sacrifices only and had accepted it.

"So guys have you decide who wants to marry who?" Alfred asked, looking at them confusedly. Before anyone could answer though, Arthur spoke up. "Of course they haven't. They just met." He said sternly. "We'll just escort them to their room-" "Room? As in only one?" Gilbert interrupted. Arthur looked at him annoyed and nodded in confirmation. "Yes, you'll all be sharing a room until the wedding." He said simply.

The four paled slightly making Arthur giggle. "Haha, don't worry, it'll only be one night. The wedding is scheduled for tomorrow morning. So you should all decide who is to marry whom first thing." He giggled and lead the way to the boy's room. They all deadpanned with a collective gasp. "TOMORROW?" Lovino and Gilbert screamed in unison. Ludwig and Feliciano just stayed quiet and, little lines of gloom running down their faces.

Arthur laughed again, this time Alfred started laughing too. "HAHAhahahahaaaaaa yeah." Alfred sighed, wiping an imaginary tear from the corner of his eye as he tried to regain composure. "So anyway," they came to a complete stop and large double doors opened wide. "in ya go!" Alfred said in a singsong voice before whipping around and kicking the four boys into the room with his powerful tail and locking the door behind them. "LATER!" He yelled through the door before placing an arm around Arthur's shoulder and walking away.

Gilbert shot up and placed his hands on his hips. "The awesome me is alright! Now how are you guys?" He looked down to see the other's piled together in a heap. Poor little Lovino had landed on his face. "YIKES! Are you alright?" He asked worriedly, offering his hand out to the small merman.

Lovino looked up with a light blush and swatted the hand away. "I-I can get up myself… chivalrous bastard…" he growled. Gilbert smirked at Lovino's failed insult. "Chivalrous, eh? Yep, well the awesome me has always been a gentlemen. Ksesesesesesesese~" He laughed reaching down and grabbing Lovino's hand anyway and pulling him to a standing position (Or floating because he's in water, whatever).

Feliciano and Ludwig weren't quite as lucky. Feliciano had landed on his back with surprising force, considering they were underwater. He would have gotten up were it not for the fact that Ludwig had fallen directly on top of him… and he was heavy, Feliciano observed. "U-uhm, M-mister Ludwig, are you alright?" he asked cringing, fully taking in the awkwardness of the situation.

Ludwig sat up and sprung off of the young prince and immediately helped him up. "I am so sorry! A-are you hurt? I assure you I didn't mean-" Feliciano smiled and allowed himself to be lifted. "Ahaha, grazie. I'm fine." He said cheerfully.

The boys turned to the door. Feliciano swam up to it and jiggled the coral knob. "It's locked…" He sighed. "No shit, idiota." Lovino huffed at his twin. Feliciano ignored the insult as he always did and got down to business. "Ve… I s-suppose we should pair up then?" He pondered, bringing his index finger to his chin. "Sure." Gilbert agreed. "I suppose it is unavoidable." Ludwig sighed. "Whatever, bastards, I don't care!" Lovino said harshly with a grimace.

Gilbert smirked and swung his arm around Lovino's shoulders. "Well, if you don't have any preference, west; I get this one. He's totally bad-ass!" Gilbert declared, poking Lovino's cheek. Lovino scoffed and looked at him with a scowl that hinted incredulousness. "Chigi!" He growled, pushing the albino away. He was blushing, but would never admit it.

"Ksesesesese~ He's totally mine. Okay Ludy, that means this little ones belongs to you." Gilbert said obnoxiously, patting Feliciano on the back before pushing him into Ludwig's chest.

"Oof." Feliciano grunted. Ludwig put his arms on the little merman's shoulders protectively. "Bruder! What the hell? Treat them with respect!" he scolded his big brother. He looked down at the little prince and his expression softened.

"I apologize for my brother…" He said awkwardly, pulling the small boy out of his chest. Feliciano waved his hand dismissively. "Ve~ don't worry about it. I'm used to it. My brother is always doing things like that too." He giggled looking over at the other two men in the room. They were speaking animatedly. Gilbert was smiling and Lovino was glaring but they seemed to be getting a long very well. "They seem perfect for each other!" Feliciano exclaimed happily.

Ludwig looked on and had to agree. Gilbert was flirting up a storm and although Lovino was scowling, you could tell he was happy.

"S-so if fratello and Mr. Gilbert are together… I suppose that means we-we are…" he trailed off embarrassedly, blushing and nervously biting his index finger. "Getting… married." Ludwig finished for him.

"V-ve! Yes." He replied bashfully, twirling his bangs with his index finger nervously. Ludwig thought it was cute and he smiled lightly. "Yes…" He trailed off.

"Chigi! Why haven't you guys summoned your tails yet? Idiots, it must be hard swimming with those shity legs." Lovino huffed, staring at the two like they were stupid or something. The German brothers looked at the twins confusedly. "Summon tails?" Ludwig asked. "We get tails too? That's AWESOME!" Gilbert cried, kicking off the ground and pumping his fist in the air.

"OKAY! Ksesesesesese~ How do we do this thing?" Gilbert asked, looking down at his legs as if expecting them to change at any given moment. Lovino scowled and blushed making Ludwig and Gilbert look at him strangely. "We have to- you need.. uh… Feliciano! You explain." He mumbled, cursing under his breath. "Ah, well uhm… hmm… let me see." He tugged on his hair in thought. "Oh! I remember! We have to kiss you again." He said cheerfully, blushing shyly.

A healthy red glow encased Ludwig and Gilbert's faces. Only Gilbert was smiling like it was Christmas and Ludwig just looked embarrassed.

Lovino glared at the ground and motioned for Gilbert to come. "G-get over here, bastard. L-lets get this over with already." He stuttered cutely. Gilbert nearly melted (but didn't because he's too awesome). He swam/walked over to Lovino with a smirk, leaning down and puckering his lips. "Lay it on me!" he mumbled.

Lovino looked at Gilbert lips and blushed. There was no way he was going there… *Oh, loophole* he thought triumphantly, leaning in and gently kissing Gilberts cheek. Gilbert was taken aback slightly, not really expecting the soft touch. He placed his hand on his cheek and blushed. He didn't know why, but that embarrassed him more than a real kiss. Lovino was so awesome and sweet and shy and cute and awesome and gentle and tsundere and AWESOME!

Gilbert would have glomped him were it not for a tingly feeling running down his spine. He looked down in amazement as his legs began to morph into one. They merged and grew together, forming and long merman tail. It was white as snow.

Gilbert looked down at himself, amazed at what he saw. "I am now even more awesome!" He exclaimed, finally hugging Lovino. He ignored Lovino's weak struggles to get loose and looked at his brother. "Okay, your turn Ludy!" he said happily.

Ludwig blushed as he looked down at Feliciano. The little prince was smiling up at him with sparkling doe eyes, innocence practically radiating from his aura.

Feliciano motioned for Ludwig to come closer. "Mr. Ludwig, could you please lean down?" he asked sweetly. Ludwig did as he was told and leaned down to the small Italians level, but before Feliciano could do anything, he sighed and said. "You know… we're getting m-married. You don't need to use any honorifics or formalities with me. Just Ludwig is fine." He smiled kindly.

Feliciano blushed and nodded. "Ve~ Ludwig." He smiled. Pulling himself up, Feliciano floated gracefully to Ludwig's forehead, pressing a sweet and innocent kiss upon his brow. Ludwig blushed, feeling like a child, but was happy all the same. The little prince was slightly shy and he found it rather cute.

He looked down in amazement as he too transformed. His legs coming together to form a long tail that shown sky blue. Feliciano clapped happily. "Blue! Yay! It suits you so well." He cheered. Ludwig just looked back at the group with a unsure smile.

Everything they had ever known was about to change.

SORRY FOR LAMENESS XD


End file.
